Chaos Breaks Rules
by NightStalker933
Summary: "Chaos" Walker is anything but a normal girl. Her family name forces her to be the best, they expect nothing less from her. Being the best though, means being the one that not very many people like but respect anyway. She joins the Ghosts at her fathers offer and finds herself in a battle not only between the US and Federation, but between Love and Expectations. Keegan/OC
1. Nightmares

**So this is a new story that I've been thinking about for a while. Like, since Ghosts came out. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it or not. :)**

I saw him fall. That's it. He fell and I screamed. Loud and resonating; echoing, drawing all attention to me. Big mistake.

"Hello. Princess." Luke smiled. A twisted, sadistic smile. "Having fun? I know I am." He turned on his heel and began advancing on Hesh.

"You twisted fuck! Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled out, battling against my restraints unsuccessfully. Chained to a wall, surrounded by mirrors, the smell blood and vomit reaching me, making me myself feel sick. Though I don't know why. It's all familiar, I noticed. Struggling for air while Luke watches me suffer, I quickly examine the room. I instantly recognized it as the room that haunted absolutely everything in my life. No escape, no chance of peace. And I was back.

The mirrors were cracked in many places-most of which I'm sure were from me at one point or another-and blood splattered across them in various patterns (and there is a very good chance that some of that is mine, too). The room was about the size of an average classroom, with no windows and one 24-hour guarded door. I could see the bricks between-and behind, where it was broken enough-the mirrors, wearing away to a more brown color, rather than the deep red they once were. The white tile floor was stained red from blood in countless places and was cracked just as much. The room's ceiling was cement, but was crumbling and turning a rust color, from leaking pipes no doubt. And the door...not that I could get passed the guard outside easily while in this state and unarmed, but there was no chance in hell that I could break down the door. It was solid metal, deadbolted on the outside with no space to fit anything anywhere, at all. So all in all, the room seemed a bit old, but trust me. It's scary as hell. I spared you the details of the contents of the room and for that you should be grateful.

Upon hearing a soft groan, I turned my head and saw Logan on the floor, his breathing shallow, blood literally pooling around him.I felt a pain in my chest, knowing that he was probably going to die. He weakly picked up his head and looked into my eyes. I gasped softly when all I saw in his were pain, anger and betrayal.

"Your...fault..." Logan choked out and I looked down, my chest tightening, guilt crashing down on me. Hot tears streamed down my face as I realized Logan was right. This is my fault. Sensing movement to my right, I looked back up only to find Hesh by Logan's side. Hesh was on his knees and when he looked up I saw the tears falling from his eyes. That startled me slightly mainly because Hesh doesn't cry. Ever. It was then that I realized what I had missed in the scene. Logan's chest was still and, his eyes still open with a blank expression on his face. Though his eyes were empty, I could still see that betrayal that I knew I deserved. Reality hit me like a freight train. I had let my baby brother die. Put him in that position. I practically killed him myself.

"No...no..." I whispered, tears coming faster and faster. I melted into the brick wall, everything but relaxed. I quickly came back to my senses when I saw Luke smirk. I looked him dead in the eye with the murderous look in my eyes that terrorists have become afraid of and repeated what I had said the first time I'd seen him after the news: "I swear to God I will tear you to pieces. I will kill you, don't you ever doubt me. I will kill you slowly and painfully and no one will be able to stop me."

"Oh, Princess. Come on and try." He smirked again, a taunting one this time. "You can't beat me, you never could. I will kill everyone you love...and no one will be able to stop me." He mocked my words, raising his M9 to Hesh's head. His eyes widened, looking at me pleading for help. I fought against my restraints yet again, desperate to hold onto my family. But it was useless. I was once again powerless. Forced to watch as my brother dies. I sob escaped my throat. Luke looked at me, rolled his eyes and fired.

"No!" I shot straight up in my bed, breathing heavily with tears clouding my vision. 'They're okay, they're okay...',I repeated over and over in my head. I looked over to my left, at the table beside my bed and studied on of the few personal things I kept on base. A family photo. My dad, Elias standing in the back, a look of pride on his face as he watched his 3 kids. Hesh and Logan were standing side by side, and Hesh had an arm thrown over Logan's shoulder, while Logan had his hands in his pockets. And I was in the front, since I was-and still am-an astunding 5'4", wearing half of my uniform and my arms were crossed. Total badass pose, Hesh had said. Hesh was 18, I was 17 and Logan was 16. That photo was taken my last day home before I left to join the 141. I actually got asked to join, even though I wasn't in the military before. Shepherd had said I was really good, and that they could use a soldier like me. Dad had let me join, proud but scared at the same time. Hesh and Logan were the same way. They were both really protective of me, even though I was older than Logan.

Looking at the photo of Hesh and Logan and Dad and I, all together, I had made up my mind. I hadn't seen any of them since I got back from the 141 (Disavowed!) at age 18, the day before ODIN struck. Oh yes, I was pleased. (Sarcasm Warning!) I had decided.

It's time I found my family.

**What do you guys think? **

**Undead-Soldier01**


	2. Reunion

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Here's chapter 2 :)**

"Afternoon Captain." I nodded towards the Sergeant as a form of recognition then continued on my way. Usually I would've stopped and chatted with the young Sergeant, but not today. Today, my mind was elsewhere. Last night was intense and my mind completely shattered at the thought of Luke getting to my family. I always worried about them even though I know I can't really do anything about it since I don't even know where they are. I know Dad will take care of them.

"Chaos." A voice behind me sounded. I whirled, coming face to face with my Lieutenant, Scout. She held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, relax, Kay. It's just me." I let out a breath of relief and told her to walk with me. "Nightmares?" I nodded, not even shocked that she could tell anymore. Ever since we met, she'd know. If I was happy, or tired, or haunted. She was nothing short of my best friend, but I'd never tell anyone that. They could get her if I did. She knew me like I knew her, which is why I was able to answer her unspoken question.

"The usual. Family. Luke." My voice caught when I said his name. Just let it go , I thought to myself. He's dead. I heard Scout make a small "oh" sound then completely changed the subject. She'd made it very clear a while ago that if I ever needed to talk to anyone about anything that she'd be there for me. She never pried though. I looked to my right at her. She was a bit taller than me- 5'5" maybe?- and looked a hell of a lot different. Her hair was dirty blonde whereas mine was a very dark brown. Her eyes were a bright blue and mine were a light hazel. We were a lot alike though. Same tastes, same thoughts. My mind was at war with itself. Do I tell her or not?

"What wrong, Kay?" She gave me a look of confusion. Shit, I cursed mentally. Of course I couldn't get anything passed her. I took a deep breath.

"Well...I, uh, I'm leaving." I spoke softly, not at all like my usual cold voice. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I found out where my dad and my brothers are stationed. After everything that's happened, Scout, I just really want to..." I trailed of, unsure of how to explain what exactly I wanted when I didn't even know.

"Yeah. I get it." Her smile was genuine, and I knew in an instant that she wasn't angry. "Just be careful, huh?"

"Of course."

"So, are you going to be a captain there?"

"I don't know honestly. I hadn't really thought about asking. I'd assume so, but I'm not 100% sure."

"When are you leaving?" She questioned, hesitantly.

"Tomorrow morning." She stopped suddenly and faced me. Her eyes spoke a million words that I knew she'd never say and I knew mine reflected the same. I lied when I said we were best friends. We were sisters. And that made it even more dangerous.

Time Skip: the next morning

As I watch throwing the last of my things into my bag, the door creaked open. It was ungodly early, even for a soldier, so I knew it had to be Scout.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Lieutenant?" I questioned, but my voice lacked conviction.

"Nervous?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, I haven't seen them and they haven't seen me for, what, 9 years? I'm not even sure if they'll know who I am." By now, I was voicing my exact thought aloud. I never really mean to, but Scout kind of brings it out of me.

"I'm sure they will, Chaos. Don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Scout! My family may hate me and I'm walking back to them willingly!" Her face shifted and took on a hurt expression.  
>My eyes widened when I realized what I'd done. I looked down at my combat boot-clad feet. "I am so sorry, Scout. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just...what if they hate me?"<p>

"Why would they hate you, Kay?" The kind tone of here voice told me that she forgave me.

"You know why."

"Chaos, you need to stop blaming yourself for that."

"I know." I gave her a small smile. The sound of approaching chopper blades soon filled my ears and I knew my time was up. We both turned towards each other and just stared. After a few moments, she attacked me with a tight hug. A rare thing between us, but it gave me the courage I needed.

"Keep in touch okay?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded, trying to keep the tears from escaping. I hated saying goodbye to people. I never knew if I was ever going to see them again. Eventually, we both pulled away and Scout passed me my bag. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

"Right back at 'cha, Panther." We both laughed at the joke we've had for years. We one last smile from Scout and a playful wink from me, a turned on my heel and walked out the door towards the chopper.

I nodded at the pilot and climbed into the back. I felt the chopper take off and I saw Scout standing outside of my old room staring. Even from the air, I could still make out the tear stains on her cheeks. She lifted her hand in a farewell salute. One that I returned, tears now streaming down my face. Once she was no longer visible, I plopped down on the floor and sat against the bench. I stared into empty space for God knows how long, running hundreds of scenarios in my mind. Will they hug me, cry for me, hate me, shoot me? With these thoughts clouding my mind, I was surprisingly able to drift off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

*Hesh's POV*

"C'mon, let's go find the old man." I spoke to my brother, Logan. Reaching the offices where our father is, I push open the doors and step inside.

"Dad!" I hear Logan say from beside me.

"I heard about the attack. You boys okay?" Dad asked, genuinely concerned. He may be a battle hardened soldier but he was still our father.

"Always." I assured him.

"Walk with me." His ordered, his expression almost nervous. He turned to walk upstairs and we followed him. On our way up, the conversation continued.

"Dad, they were executing civilians..." I trailed off, worried about what else they'll do.

"I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight." He seemed slightly astonished.

"So how can we help? Dad?" Soon, we all reach the top floor and stop.

"Listen, you boys... you're the only thing I've got left in this world."

"Dad, listen..."

"But you're also the only ones I can trust."

"Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan and I, we're ready."

"You two are going to No Man's Land." I felt Logan stiffen beside me and I understood why. I said that we were ready, but I didn't expect this.

"Wait, for real?" I was utterly shocked. Dad walked out onto the balcony and Logan and I followed. The beach was full of soldiers and equipment. Suddenly, Dad looked nervous again. Almost as if he were worried about something big.

"We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your asses back here."

"So where in No Man's Land are we going?" Logan questioned, his voice strong and clear.

"Somewhere you know better than anyone. You're going home." My eyes widened at his words.

"Seriously?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Yes. But you're not going alone." Dad switched his gaze from me to somewhere over my shoulder. I hadn't noticed before, but we weren't the only ones in this room. Turning to face the other soldier, my jaw dropped when my eyes met a pair of familiar hazel ones.

**Like it? Hate it? Lemme know ;) **

**-NightStalker933**


End file.
